Out in the Dark
by SpaceNut
Summary: This is going to be a two shot taken from different perspectives. The first chapter will be of Cammie in a coma and the second of Zach in a coma. I love stories like this so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy! "Just kiss me already." "Of course."
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a two-shot. The first chapter will be about Cammie in a coma and the second will be about Zach in a coma. I wanted to try switching it around. This is going be kinda challenging. (You know, capturing their feelings blah, blah, blah...) But bear with me. I'll try my best. Reviews are amazing and I can't tell you how great it is to get feedback. Let me know if there's anything you think is out of character. I'll try my best to modify it. Anyways… on with the show!

I heard a voice. It was faraway and muffled, but it was familiar. I strained to find its speaker, but nothing but darkness came. I struggled. I tried, I really did. But I failed. This… whatever it was… had a firm grip on me and wouldn't release. I was stuck here, in my head. At least I still had the voice. The words began to clear up and I thought, maybe, I understood them.

"Cammie," The voice said. It was strong, yet sad. "Cam wake up. Please, wake up for me." The voice tugged and pulled at my gut. I should know something, feel something. I thought hard but my head just ached in reply. I wasn't strong enough. Maybe if I just rest, I can find the answer. Yes, rest. My tired mind called to me to fall back into my sleep. So I do.

"Gallagher Girl," It's the same voice. It's back and I finally hear something again. It lulls the unease in me and I think I might actual feel peace. "I'm right here. Just open your eyes and I promise I'll be right there."

Open my eyes? It seems like a strange thought. I can't really figure out how. So I just fight. Fight against whatever is controlling me. Whatever cruel thing is keeping me from this voice. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I find that I'm left feeling like I just got off a jet-powered merry-go-round. I'm dizzy.

"It's me. It's Zach." I start to feel something. It's foreign to me because I haven't felt anything in… I don't know how long. Forever. It's warm and soft. A hand, my brain calls to me and I'm grateful I've finally solved _something_. Zach's hand is in mine. I feel it move up and down the back of my own hand. Then I register the name. Zach. I know this name. Somewhere, I know it. Perhaps, if I keep listening, it'll come back. I just have to stay awake.

"Cam, please, we miss you. You gotta wake up. Bex might just explode." Zach's voice hints at laughter, but it's gone as quickly as it came. "I promise if you wake up, I won't ever let them hurt you again. Okay? Just wake up. Just be alright."

Bex? Another name. My head swirls and I think maybe it'll collapse if it has to think a second longer.

"If you can't open your eyes Cammie just move. Please, let me know you're okay. Move if you can hear me. Just squeeze my hand. Something." Zach's begging. Something in my head clicks and I think Zach, whoever he is, doesn't beg. This is important. I have to move. I focus, hard. Everything I have is going into something I honestly don't understand. Just move I tell myself. Just hold his hand.

It must have worked because his warm hand clutches mine like he's going to squeeze the life out of it. I mentally groan. It hurts but I did it. I did something.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach breathes it softly. Another warm thing presses to my hand. The thing is so familiar, and I realize it's his lips. They're gentle and careful; like he's afraid I might break. Well, that's a little bipolar. A few seconds ago I though he was going to crush my hand out of joy. Exhaustion creeps into my body. I've been awake too long.

There's a sob coming from someone next to me. I can tell that much. Someone is crying. My instinct says to reach out and comfort them, but I don't know how. I'm stuck in this darkness still.

"Gallagher Girl," The voice cracks and I almost don't recognize it as Zach's, but it is. I know it. He's the only one I hear.

I feel his hand in my mine and I try my best to stroke it. He sounds so broken. He sounds like he needs me. The sobbing stops abruptly, but I can still feel his hand shake slightly in mine.

"Cammie? You can hear me. I know it." He says and I hear the squeak of a chair coming closer to me. "I know it's hard but I need you to fight. Okay? You can do it, just wake up." He lifts my hand to his chest. I feel his heart beat pounding furiously against my palm. He's scared. I doubt he realizes what he just showed me. Maybe not. "You can feel me, can't you?" He asks and I feel fingers slide across my cheek. "If you can, open your eyes. You can do it. Just open them."

I try. It can't be too hard. I have to do it for Zach. I have to. I try to calm myself down, but it's hard to focus with Zach's hand still caressing my cheek. Instead, I focus on his hands. He's right there. I just have to see him. Open. I will my eyes. Open! I can do this. OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!

"Please Cammie." The first thing I see is green. It's this perfect little emerald color. I want to get lost in it. The way it catches me and doesn't let go makes me want to stare at his eyes forever. Everything is still a little blurry, but I blink and there he is. His face is priceless. My thoughts start rushing back to me. Zach. The Circle. Gallagher. Spy. Coma. Zach. Solomon. Zach. Mission. Zach. Zach. Zach.

"Zach." I say the one thought that keeps coming back. I know him. I remember. I remember the elevator and the m&m's. I remember the almost-kiss in Roseville. I remember the _real _kiss in the grand hall, being dipped by a Blackthorne Boy. I remember the train and the pigeons and the tombs. I remember him asking me to run away with him. I even remember him holding me after my father died. I remember everything. "Zach." I say it stronger this time and his face lights up with pure joy.

"You're okay." He's beside me now, kneeling next to the hospital bed I lie in. His hands cup my face and his thumbs rub over my cheeks. His mouth opens and closes several times like he's searching for the right words. He doesn't say much. He doesn't have to. This moment is all we need right now. Slowly, I pull my hands up to my face and lay my fingers over his hands. He grins widely and you would never think he was crying a minute ago about his dying girlfriend.

"I missed you. So much." He pushes his fingers up between mine so they're laced together.

"Zach," I say as patiently as I can. I'm awake now and there's one thing that I can't believe he hasn't done yet.

"Yea Gallagher Girl?" His eyes twinkle. I'm not sure if it's from tear or happiness.

"Could you just kiss me already?" I smile happily back at him.

"Of course." He nods dumbly and I love it. I love him. His hands reach back behind my hair and onto my neck. He pulls me up towards him as he leans in. I close my eyes, waiting for the fireworks and pure pleasure. I feel his lips on mine and I know. I'm home.

So I don't know… It's okay. I guess I thought it would be better. Oh well. The next one will be much more fun. I hope you like it though God bless.

Disclaimer: I don't know how Ally Carter did it, but she sure didn't get the ideas from me All right belong to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This one was so much fun to write, so I hope you like it. It's from Zach's point of view and its set a couple years in the future. They've already graduated and gone on to work at the CIA. Well, I hope you like it! I planned on making it longer but I had a hard time working on it because my computed was having "issues'. I hope you like it though. :)

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. :)

It was Cammie. I knew it was her. I recognized her voice and the way she nervously fidgeted her hand in mine when she was nervous. I knew she was here, but I couldn't see her. She started talking.

"And there was that day in Rio. You remember, don't you? I tripped over your shoe and almost blew our cover. But you caught me. You remember Zach, I'm sure. Then we went to that little café by the ocean." She sighed and I felt her hand relax. "You… you told me you loved me that day, Zach."

I remembered. I remembered every second of that day. Not because the mission called me to, not at all. I remembered because I'd been planning it for weeks. I remembered how she had picked a little purple flower while we walked and tucked it behind her ear. I remembered how she wrapped her small (Yet lethal… Don't let her fool you.) hands around my forearm and leaned her head on my shoulder. I remember the pure joy I'd had when she smiled and said, "I love you too."

She tugged her hand away from mine for a moment. When she laced her fingers back into mine, there were slightly wet. I heard her sniffle and I almost couldn't believe it. Was she- no she couldn't be. But all the facts added up to one conclusion. My Gallagher Girl was crying. She sniffled once last time before continuing.

"That was a great day, you know. I was beginning to think you might never say it." She laughed half-heartedly.

Uhm, ouch? I'm in a coma here. Cut me some slack.

"But you did. And that's all that matters." Her thumb rubbed against the back of my hand. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. "You better wake up soon Zachary Goode. I'll have to fly Bex in if you don't. It won't be pretty." Cammie laughed again. I have to be honest here. At this point, I was a little bit scared.

Cammie sighed. I felt her other hand gently stroke my cheek. "You know it's funny," She continued, "You look so peaceful. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were simple innocent man." She brushed some hair away from my forehead. "Of course if you were, you wouldn't be in a hospital right now, huh?" She sniffled again. Her fingers traced along my jawline, going down to my chin and starting over again by my ear. "Sometimes I wonder…" Her voice trailed off and the hand she had left wrapped in mine shook ever so slightly. "I- I wonder if we should quit. You know? We could live a normal life. It sounds so nice. Just imagine it Zach, a big house with a lawn and a mailbox and everything. We could get a white picket fence, maybe even a tire swing. We could be so happy together."

The hand that stroked my cheek faltered. She sniffled again. Eventually, I could hear her sobbing next to me. My natural instinct told me to reach out and hold her close to me. But I couldn't, and it infuriated me. How am I supposed to take care of Cammie and protect her if I can't even hold her hand? I failed. I had kept her safe on our mission, but it had come with a cost. Now, I couldn't even wake up.

I didn't know how long I'd been out, but Cammie was talking when I came to.

"He's going to be fine. I know it. Just give him a little more time to pull through." She wasn't talking to me obviously, which meant someone else was here. I waited to hear another voice.

"Ms. Morgan, he hasn't shown any progress. Usually, something would have changed by now if…." A deep male voice spoke from the foot of my bed. "If he's going to make it."

"He's going to be FINE!" Cammie yelled back. "He just needs to rest! You don't know what you're talking about! I know Zach! I know he's going to wake up any day now! I know he wouldn't just leave me!"

I could hear the man sigh. "We can talk about this again tomorrow Ms. Morgan. Please, just think about what he would have wanted." I felt a hand pat my foot.

"Don't touch him." Cammie growled. The pressure of the hand was gone along with the sound of a door shutting.

A minute or so passed before Cammie's voice came to me again. "Zach," She murmured. "Please wake up." Then I heard her sobs break out again. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to wake up _so much_. For her.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let her mourn over me. I can do this. I'm a Goode. I just need to do something to show her I'm going to be alright. I thought about trying to open my eyes, but just the thought of it pained me. No, I wasn't strong enough yet. Maybe I if I just…

Oh my gosh, I think I just killed myself trying to move my hand. The pain in my head shot around like a boomerang. My mind was ringing and I groaned.

"Zach!" Cammie gasped and immediately had her hands wrapped in mine. "Oh my gosh! Oh my… Zachary…" She leaned down and I felt her head on my chest. Well, I _guess_ this counts as comforting her. Even if I didn't exactly move.

"You're gonna be okay. I knew it! Oh, I knew you would make it."


End file.
